


barcelona (how can I forget)

by talktothesky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Niall, Where We Are Tour
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothesky/pseuds/talktothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn es la luz a la que Niall se acerca cuando un día sólo encuentra oscuridad. Zayn es la parte fría de la almohada que Niall busca cada noche cuando el sueño no le encuentra en cualquier ciudad de cualquier país. Zayn es el billete de ida a un lugar inexplorado y el billete de vuelta a casa. Zayn es la inmortalidad de un día efímero.</p><p>(Una oda al amor de Niall y Zayn; y una oda a la ciudad de Barcelona, de la que cualquiera se enamora.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	barcelona (how can I forget)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelsheart/gifts).



> Este fic fue una promesa y como toda promesa, tuve que cumplirla. El fic surgió gracias al concierto de los chicos en Barcelona el 8 de julio de 2014, en el que Niall y Zayn llevaron dos camisetas del Barça y casi nos matan de un ataque al corazón. 
> 
> Raq, espero que de verdad hayas disfrutado la historia. Gracias por ser prácticamente yo e inspirarme siempre a escribir. Este es el primer fic de muchos que espero poder regalarte.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias a Nat y Lu por ser las mejores betas que existen y haberme aguantado durante 10 meses todas mis dudas y mi lentitud con este fic. 
> 
> Título de la canción "Barcelona" de Freddie Mercury.

Vivir viajando de país en país, durmiendo en aeropuertos y habitaciones de hotel que parecen siempre iguales a la anterior puede ser agotador y frustrante, pero Niall está ya acostumbrado a ese ritmo de vida en las giras y sabe que son sacrificios que tiene que realizar por ver su sueño cumplido. 

A veces, los conciertos se mezclan en su cabeza como uno solo y no consigue distinguir las distintas ciudades al mirar al público, es como una sucesión de mil o dos mil imágenes que se repiten noche tras noche, estadio tras estadio y que Niall ve desde los ojos de otra persona, como si él no fuera quién vive esas experiencias cada noche.

Cuando Niall coge su guitarra, sin embargo, la energía del público le invade y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. La pasión de cada actuación es distinta, cada público reaccionando diferente a las canciones y una vez empiezan a cantar todas y cada una de sus canciones, el nombre de la ciudad es irrelevante siempre que Niall pueda ofrecer lo mejor de si mismo en todas ellas.

Los chicos, además, ayudan a convertir cada lugar en uno especial. Tienen entre ellos una promesa tácita de nunca dejar que ninguno pierda las ganas de subir al escenario, las ganas de cantar y dar un espectáculo inolvidable a personas gracias a las cuales tienen todo lo que siempre han soñado desde que eran niños.

Louis tiene maneras sorprendentes (aún después de cuatro años) de hacerle reír y Niall nunca puede predecir sus movimientos. Harry es quizá el que mayor conexión logra crear con el público, como si intentará llegar a cada fan de manera individual y personal. Liam tiene una energía contagiosa, cada canción convirtiéndola en su diario de emociones y sentimientos.

Y Zayn.

Zayn.

Ni aunque los otros tres chicos lo intentarán con cada célula de sus cuerpos podrían llegar a brillar tanto en un escenario como lo hace Zayn, hasta el punto de paralizar a Niall con un sólo pestañeo o de dejarlo sin aliento cantando una sola nota.

Zayn es la luz a la que Niall se acerca cuando un día sólo encuentra oscuridad. Zayn es la parte fría de la almohada que Niall busca cada noche cuando el sueño no le encuentra en cualquier ciudad de cualquier país. Zayn es el billete de ida a un lugar inexplorado y el billete de vuelta a casa. Zayn es la inmortalidad de un día efímero.

Los otros tres chicos -sus hermanos- son el apoyo que Niall necesita cada dia, pero nunca lograrán ejercer el magnetismo constante que Zayn ejerce sobre él.

 _Para ser justos_ , piensa Niall, _nadie nunca lo logrará._

* * *

Respirar el aire de Barcelona es respirar el ambiente de sus calles y el sabor a mar parece llegar a los labios de Niall de manera repentina, tal y como llega una ola a tus pies cuando la marea ha subido y tú, distraído, no te das cuenta de que el agua te ha alcanzado.

Los gritos del grupo de fans congregado a la puerta del hotel llega de manera difusa hasta Niall, gracias a la altura del balcón desde el que está asomado. El chico rubio saluda distraídamente con una ligera sonrisa consciente de las cámaras de móvil y las miradas fijas en él. 

A veces, cuando las llamadas a casa son demasiado esporádicas y el cansancio hace que cada músculo de su cuerpo se resista a moverse, Niall siente una punzada de resentimiento hacia las personas -fans y profesionales- que empujan las barreras de su vida privada hasta casi destrozarlas y que se sienten con derecho a invadir su día a día. Pero incluso en esos días, Niall sabe no hacer comentarios de los que cualquier otro día pueda arrepentirse. Hoy, con el sol de Barcelona sobre su piel y el ligero viento removiéndole el cabello, Niall ni siquiera recuerda esas quejas y lanza besos con entusiasmo hacia las fans que parecen llevar más tiempo esperando.

“Siempre he sabido que en realidad adoras estos baños de masas.” Una voz que llega desde la habitación sobresalta a Niall que se gira hacia allí. “Tanta gente adorándote... Sueño hecho realidad.”

Niall intenta contener la sonrisa que las palabras de Zayn le provocan pero la esboza incluso de manera inconsciente.

Alejándose de la barandilla del balcón, Niall entra en la habitación del hotel cerrando las puertas de la terraza tras de sí. Un silencio se cierne de manera súbita sobre ellos y la luz natural que entraba a través de las puertas abiertas se convierte en simples rayos que se cuelan por pequeñas rendijas entre las cortinas.

Niall se descalza y suavemente se acuesta sobre la cama de matrimonio en el centro de la habitación, donde Zayn está aún tumbado, en ese limbo entre la consciencia y el sueño, en esos momentos en los que al abrir los ojos los colores son más brillantes como si el mundo acabará de despertar también y pudiera usar más energía que al final de la noche, cuando todo son matices de grises y blancos, difuminados entre bostezos y parpadeos lentos.

Zayn frota sus ojos con sus puños, tratando de conectar su cuerpo con su cerebro, tratando de encontrar el botón que abra página nueva en su calendario. Su pelo, que normalmente siempre está peinado a la perfección, se encuentra aplastado por el lado en el que su cabeza se apoya cada noche en la almohada. La imagen acelera el corazón de Niall que quiere apartar la sábana que tapa el cuerpo de Zayn desde la barbilla para poder apreciar la imagen completa. 

Zayn se gira para observar al chico rubio, que está ya vestido en vaqueros y camiseta de tirantes, y le regala una suave sonrisa.

“Siento que los gritos te hayan despertado” se disculpa Niall, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de moreno, más un susurro que un verdadero roce.

“No, no pasa nada. Sabes que puedo dormir de cualquier manera. Pero me he despertado y tu lado estaba vacío.” Zayn se encoge de hombros. “No he podido volver a quedarme dormido.”

Niall no puede evitarlo tras ese comentario y se acerca para besar a Zayn. Como cada vez que sus labios tocan, Niall ha de llevar el beso a más, incapaz de dejarlo en un simple toque, y recorre con su lengua el contorno de los labios del moreno.

“Niall, acabo de despertarme.” Zayn se aparta quejándose y trata de poner distancia entre su cara y la de su novio, que insiste en perseguir sus labios. “Déjame que me lave los dientes primero.”

“Eres tonto.” es la contestación del Niall. “Ni que fuera la primera vez que te beso y no sabes precisamente a menta fresca. Es más, te beso siempre después de que me la chupes y nunca te quejas. Esto no es peor.”

Zayn arruga la cara en un claro gesto de disgusto. No es normal que le encuentre tan perfecto incluso con esa mueca en la cara, es uno de los pensamientos de Niall en ese momento. Al levantarse por la mañana con las legañas aún en los ojos Niall le desea igual o más que cuando viste camisa y traje hecho a medida, abrazando su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

“Como siempre eres el rey de la sutileza, Ni.” Niall sonríe ante el comentario de Zayn y deposita un beso sobre su nariz aún medio arrugada.

“No me querrías si no fuera así.” La expresión de la cara de Zayn se suaviza y posa sus ojos sobre los azules de Niall.

“En eso tienes razón.” El moreno acerca lentamente su cara a la de Niall. “Te quiero.” Las palabras paran el corazón de Niall. No es la primera, ni la décima vez que Zayn las dice -susurradas, por teléfono, entre risas, antes de un concierto, en medio de una cama con sus manos entrelazadas y el sudor recorriendo su piel- pero cada vez que Niall las escucha es como si fuera de nuevo la primera vez: sorprendente y fascinante.

“Yo también te quiero.”

Los labios de Zayn rozan los de Niall, que cierra los ojos y espera que se encuentren plenamente en un beso. Sin embargo, Niall nota como, rápidamente, Zayn pasa por encima de su cuerpo hasta levantarse de la cama. Al abrir los ojos ve a Zayn, vestido sólo con unos calzoncillos, dirigiéndose al baño. Antes de entrar, gira su cabeza para mirar a Niall por encima del hombro y guiñarle un ojo.

“Tramposo.” La risa de Zayn se escucha desde el baño antes de que el sonido del agua del lavabo la interrumpa.

Niall se recuesta cómodamente en la cama, cerrando de nuevo los ojos, acostumbrado a los sonidos de movimiento a su alrededor. Es el resultado de una vida que se desarrolla entre aeropuertos, hoteles, ensayos y entrevistas; una vida rodeada de personas y cámaras, de focos y de atención las veinticuatro horas del día.  

No pasan ni cinco minutos cuando Zayn vuelve a salir del baño, visiblemente más despierto. Sus pasos se oyen suavizados por la moqueta del suelo del hotel. Antes de llegar a la cama se frena para quedarse mirando a Niall tumbado sobre las sábanas. Cuando lleva un par de minutos sin moverse y Niall sigue perdido en sus pensamientos, Zayn se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención. Perezosamente, Niall abre un ojo y dirige su mirada a Zayn de pie y con los brazos en jarras. Lo que Niall deduce debe de ser una postura de irritación sólo crea fuego en cada parte de su cuerpo porque la posición permite que Niall pueda apreciar cada milímetro de piel del moreno.

Niall conoce cada ángulo y esquina del cuerpo de Zayn, habiendo creado el mapa con las coordenadas más exactas gracias a cada beso y cada noche, gracias al desliz de sus dedos y el contacto de piel contra piel, pero cada vez que Zayn se presenta ante él es como si volviera a conocer su cuerpo por primera vez. La misma excitación que la de tocar una melodía nueva en la guitarra le llena por dentro y se toma como un reto poder crear sonidos nuevos que escapen de los labios de Zayn al jugar con cada una de sus curvas.

“¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?” pregunta el chico moreno, aún desde su posición a varios pasos de la cama.

“Pensaba que tú querrías acompañarme.” Niall estira los brazos, ocupando prácticamente todo el colchón, y deja abrir un poco más sus piernas en una clara invitación que Zayn recibe y que le hace tragar saliva.

“¿Y que ganaría yo con eso?”

Esta es una de las partes favoritas de Niall en su relación con Zayn. El juego, la confianza, la capacidad de integrar aspectos tan distintos y papeles tan diferentes -amigo, cómplice, amante, familia- el uno en el otro. Empezar en un beso y acabar en un chiste; susurrar secretos hasta altas horas de la madrugada; actuar como ancla en los momentos difíciles, cuando les cuesta reconocerse frente al espejo. En Zayn Niall lo encuentra todo y a veces el miedo a perderle es tan abrumador que se le congela el corazón de sólo pensarlo.

Los ojos de Zayn han comenzado un recorrido por el cuerpo de Niall. Van despacio, dejando pasar los segundos, sin dejar intuir ni un momento de impaciencia.

Pero Niall no puede aguantar la pausada inspección. Necesita sentir el cuerpo de Zayn sobre el suyo, sentir sus respiraciones acompasándose y besar cada centímetro de la piel de su pareja. 

De manera ágil Niall agarra el borde inferior de su camiseta y saca sus brazos y su cabeza, quitándosela y lanzándola al suelo, sin importarle donde acaba.

Los ojos de Zayn ahora queman al recorrer su torso desnudo pero Niall ansia más de esa llama. Así, desabrocha el botón de sus vaqueros y levantando las caderas del colchón, los empuja hasta que se deslizan por sus piernas y acaban a sus pies. 

“Joder, Ni.” la voz de Zayn suena ronca, como si las palabras se le quedarán atascadas en la garganta, como si sólo ver a Niall desvestirse le quitará el habla. Niall siente satisfacción pudiendo desmontar cada esquema y cada barrera del moreno.

De manera nada sutil Zayn empieza a acariciarse por encima de la tela de los calzonzillos. “Para,” le ordena Niall y la mano de Zayn se detiene al instante. “quiero tocarte yo.”

“Dios, sí.” Zayn se acerca por fin a la cama y sin demorarse se coloca a horcajadas sobre el irlandés. Este coloca sus manos en la cintura del moreno y engancha su boca a la piel de su clavícula, dejando una marca que, durante el tiempo que dure, Zayn mirará frente al espejo y apretará hasta recordar como Niall usaba suavemente sus dientes. Satisfecho con su marca sobre el cuerpo de su novio, Niall empieza a recorrer el cuello de Zayn que le agarra la cara con sus manos para juntar así sus labios. No es un beso coordinado. Es sucio y rápido y caliente, más un choque, un encuentro entre lenguas, un compartir de respiraciones.

Las caderas de Zayn comienzan a moverse al ritmo de una canción no sonora. Niall no tarda en sumarse a ese particular baile que genera una deliciosa fricción entre ambos. Los movimientos se vuelven erráticos y llega un momento en el que ninguno de los dos chicos controlan el ritmo, la pasión genera movimientos cada vez más descompasados.

Pequeños gemidos escapan de los labios de Zayn entre frases y palabras incoherentes, de las cuales la más repetida es _Niall_.

Las manos de Niall, que llevan apoyadas desde el principio en la cintura de Zayn, comienzan a moverse y las coloca en el culo de su novio, apretando con fuerza, juntando aún más sus cuerpo.

Pasan minutos, o quizás horas, hasta que Zayn no aguanta más el simple desliz de sus cuerpos y los roces por encima de los calzoncillos de ambos. Necesita más. Necesita llevar a la locura a Niall. Quiere que el cuerpo del rubio coja ese tono rosado tan característico que adquiere cada vez que Zayn le lleva al filo de la desesperación para finalmente, tras un poco de tortura, permitirle correrse. 

Metiendo su mano dentro de los calzoncillos de Niall, Zayn agarra su polla, maldiciendo el mal ángulo que su postura le proporciona, pero no quiere moverse, adorando la perspectiva que la posición le proporciona del cuerpo de Niall.

Su mano comienza a acariciar lentamente a Niall que suelta un gemido alto antes de morderse el labio para controlar sus sonidos. Tanto tiempo acostándose juntos permite a Zayn conocer las preferencias de Niall y como llevarle a la locura. Sabe que antes de un concierto, si tienen tiempo, ha de arrodillarse frente al rubio y este no tardará ni dos minutos en correrse en su boca, la adrenalina de estar a punto de salir al escenario invadiéndole los sentidos. Sabe que hay noches que Niall necesita que Zayn se lo haga despacio, tan lento que el cuerpo de Niall comience a temblar de desesperación, con sus muñecas sujetas, hacer que Niall no se pueda contener y tenga que morder una almohada para no dejar escapar los gritos. 

Poco a poco Zayn aumenta la cadencia de su mano y Niall curva su espalda, instando a su novio a darle más. Pero Zayn no se acelera más de lo debido, disfrutando del momento, de la rara mañana que poseen para ser ellos solos entre cuatro paredes.

“Zayn, por favor.” jadea Niall, con su pelo rubio pegado a su frente del sudor.

“Shhh,” Zayn aparta con su otra mano el pelo de la frente de Niall para poder darle un suave beso mientras su dedo gordo está recorriendo la cabeza de su polla una y otra vez en círculos rápidos. “Tenemos tiempo.”

Como el destino les odia, un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la habitación  les hace sobresaltarse.

“¡Nialler!¡Zayn!”

“No me jodas.” masculla Zayn, plenamente consciente de que su perfecta mañana acaba de ser interrumpida indefinidamente.

“No me ignoréis, imbéciles.” Zayn sabe que no se irá, no hasta que le abran la puerta y le presten atención. 

Niall gime en disgusto y mueve sus caderas, tratando de que Zayn retome sus movimientos. Pero Zayn sabe que la persona tras la puerta es tozudamente insistente y que no lo pueden ignorar eternamente, ni siquiera el tiempo necesario para poder acabar lo que han empezado.

“Lo siento, amor.” Zayn saca su mano de la ropa interior de Niall, que protesta pero finalmente deja al moreno levantarse de la cama y acercarse a la puerta, en la cual siguen dándose golpes.

Cuando la puerta se abre, la persona al otro lado exclama, “¡Por fin!”.

Louis Tomlinson baja la mano con la que iba a volver a llamar a la puerta del hotel y dirige una sonrisa radiante hacia su compañero de grupo. 

Louis recorre con la mirada a Zayn, que sabe que su ropa interior no esconde su erección, aún visible incluso aunque la interrupción la haya calmado un poco.

Zayn levanta una ceja sin estar avergonzado y Louis suelta una carcajada, “¿Pasándolo bien?”

“Hasta que tú has llegado, Tomlinson.”

Louis vuelve a reír y, sin precisar antes de invitación, entra en la habitación y se dirige hacia la cama donde Niall está sentado vestido de nuevo con la ropa que llevaba cuando Zayn ha despertado y algo más incómodo tratando de disimular el bulto de sus pantalones.

“Nialler, si quieres te termino yo.” Louis le guiña un ojo y hace amago de acercar su mano a su paquete pero Niall le aparta la mano con rapidez a lo que Louis vuelve a reír.

“Tú,” señala Zayn a Louis, “limítate a lo que es tuyo.”

El mayor levanta las manos en señal de defensa al comentario y se tumba en uno de los lados de la cama mientras Niall se recuesta en el otro y Zayn comienza a buscar ropa que ponerse en su maleta.

“Bueno Tommo, ¿qué haces aquí?” 

Louis suspira ante la pregunta de Niall. “Hazza me ha abandonado, ¿os lo podéis creer? Dice que ya no me quiere más.” El de Doncaster finge sollozar y cuando los otros dos chicos no hacen comentario termina por lanzarles una mirada. 

“¿Quieres que creamos que Harry te ha dejado?” pregunta Niall.

Louis lo piensa unos segundos para al fin responder, “Ya... En realidad no es muy creíble, ¿verdad?”

Tanto Niall como Zayn hacen gestos negativos. El mundo es redondo, la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol y Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson están hechos el uno para el otro.

“Es cierto. Mi querido Hazza.” La voz de Louis suena distraída y sus ojos han comenzado a brillar, la imagen del amor pintada en cada uno de sus rasgos.

“Ahora todo tiene sentido.” asiente Zayn, vestido ya y dirigiéndose a la cama para tomar asiento al lado de Niall. “Ha venido a hablarnos de Harry.”

“Nada nuevo, entonces.” da la razón Niall, que pasa su brazo por los hombros de Zayn. El moreno se acurruca contra su pecho. La pieza de su puzzle, la llave de su candado. Encajando a la perfección.

Louis, nada avergonzado, sabiendo que en un día normal cuatro de cada cinco palabras que salen de su boca suelen ser sobre Harry -sobre lo que dice, lo que hace, sobre sus ideas fascinantes y su personalidad deslumbrante- se encoge de hombros. “Podría hablaros de Harry pero sólo diré que ha decidido aparcar su pequeño y respingón culito en la piscina del hotel y sabemos que hay fans así que tengo que buscarme otro entretenimiento.”

“¿Cuál era tu plan?” pregunta Niall, acariciando suavemente el pelo aún completamente despeinado de Zayn.

“Pues aprovechando la magnífica ciudad en la que nos encontramos,” Louis se levanta de un salto de la cama con los brazos abiertos, como si tratará de abarcar Barcelona entera en un sólo gesto. “quería ir a...” Niall y Zayn esperan a que acabe lo que suponen debe de ser una pausa dramática. “¡a hacer el tour del Camp Nou!”

Zayn lanza un falso suspiro de alivio. “Menos mal, por un momento pensé que ibas a decir a hacer turismo y te iba a preguntar quién eras y que habías hecho con el verdadero Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis lanza una carcajada falsa y luego una mirada a  Zayn, que este supone tiene que parecer de odio. “Bueno, ¿qué me decís?” 

“¿Liam va?” Pregunta Niall.

Louis niega con la cabeza, “Se queda con Sophia.”

Niall asiente, entendiendo la dificultad de la pareja de separarse en los pocos días seguidos que tienen para pasar juntos. Hubo una época -después de Danielle y antes de Sophia- que había momentos en los que Liam no parecía ni un reflejo de sí mismo, y ni Niall ni el resto de los chicos quieren volver a verlo sufrir así, volver a verlo encontrar un único consuelo en la música y en ellos.

“Yo por mi sí me apunto.” decide Niall que mira hacia el chico moreno. “¿Zayn?”

“Le prometí a mi madre que hoy haría Skype con ella y las chicas.” 

“Booo,” se queja el mayor de los chicos. “eres un aguafiestas, Malik.” Pero no intenta presionarlo. Si hay una cosa que todos entienden es la necesidad de mantenerse conectados a sus familias. La necesidad de sentir que no importa lo lejos que estén, alguien en casa les espera con sonrisas e impaciencia. 

Louis da una palmada fuerte y se acerca a la cama tratando de separar a Niall de Zayn pero el rubio opone resistencia. “¡Vamos, Niall! Deberíamos estar ya allí.” La voz de Louis suena a niño pequeño impaciente por recibir sus regalos de Navidad.

“Voy, voy.” Al fin Niall se levanta y se dirige a ponerse unas deportivas. Una vez abrochadas se acerca a la cama, donde Zayn permanece aún medio tumbado, y le da un pequeño beso en los labios como despedida. Cuando intenta marcharse, Zayn agarra su muñeca y vuelve a atraerlo hacia sí, haciéndole agacharse para ponerse a su altura y susurrarle al oído, “Tenemos que acabar lo que hemos empezado.”

El cuerpo de Niall vuelve a incendiarse y sus ojos se posan sobre los de Zayn. El moreno baja su mirada a los labios de Niall que inconscientemente los recorre con su lengua , haciendo a Zayn soltar un pequeño sonido de excitación. El tiempo se ha paralizado y el mundo sólo existe de nuevo para ellos dos. 

“Eh, vosotros.” Por segunda vez en la mañana Louis les interrumpe y la magia se pierde en un pestañeo. “Podéis seguir follando con los ojos más tarde.”

Niall no puede evitar sonrojarse y con un último beso se aleja definitivamente de Zayn, despidiéndose con un dulce “Hasta luego.”

Al salir de la habitación, comprobando que lleva su móvil y su cartera en el bolsillo, Niall da una colleja a Louis en la nuca. “Cabrón.”

La risa de Louis resuena en el pasillo del hotel hasta que los chicos entran en el ascensor.  

* * *

El estadio es impresionante y, aún vacío, Niall cree poder escuchar susurros de pasión y cantos de victoria, como si cada aficionado que alguna vez ha pisado el Camp Nou hubiera dejado parte de su alma animando a su equipo.

El tour que parte de los dirigentes del FC Barcelona les han hecho del estadio pasa con rapidez -vestuarios, salas de trofeos, palcos VIPS- y Louis, lleno de energía, disfruta pudiendo tocar el balón sobre el césped. Tanda de penaltis, regates y varios juegos más tarde, el equipo de guardaespaldas de los cantantes les avisan de que es hora de marcharse. Ambos se despiden de la gente que les ha acompañado en su jornada y entran a los vestuarios donde han dejado su ropa, ya que al llegar han sido obsequiados con dos equipaciones completas del club, con sus apellidos a la espalda. 

Mientras se cambian, una idea se crea en la mente de Niall, haciéndose cada vez más insistente hasta que no puede ignorarla.

Los chicos salen del vestuario y se reúnen con su equipo de seguridad pero antes de que puedan abandonar el campo de fútbol Niall pregunta, “¿Tenemos un minuto para pasar por la tienda?”

Louis se gira hacia Niall, confuso, mientras los hombres que les acompañan murmuran tratando de encontrar la mejor solución. “Tendrá que ser muy rápido.” anuncia al fin uno de ellos.

Niall asiente. Sabe lo que quiere, no tiene ninguna duda.

Cuando llegan a la tienda, Niall se dirige a coger una de las camisetas para llevarla al dependiente de la tienda. Louis se ha quedado fuera con uno de los guardaespaldas y está distraído con el móvil. Por su sonrisa, Niall está seguro de que Harry le acaba de mandar uno de sus mensajes llenos de emoticonos de besos que llenan el móvil del mayor del grupo. 

Justo cuando el dependiente le devuelve la camiseta a Niall y este le entrega la tarjeta para pagar, Louis entra en la tienda. Al ver el “Malik” escrito a la espalda de la camiseta que Niall acaba de comprar rompe a reír murmurando algo que parece ser “cursi”.  

Niall no le dice nada, sólo coge la bolsa que le entregan con la camiseta doblada dentro, agradece su trabajo al dependiente y sale de la tienda con Louis detrás aún riendo.

 _Louis es un hipócrita_ , piensa Niall. _Será como que Harry no tiene más de 20 camisetas de fútbol con Tomlinson escrito a la espalda._

* * *

 

La luna preside una noche mágica en Barcelona, una noche de sueños hechos realidad: el sueño de cinco chicos subidos a un escenario, cantando a una multitud que une sus voces a la melodía de sus canciones; sueños de chicas y chicos con ojos brillantes de emoción y lágrimas, chicos y chicas con corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. 

Con cada canción la energía aumenta y las estrellas parecen tararear junto con el grupo la música interpretada. Hay llantos entre el público, y hay risas en el escenario. El calor de julio se pega a la piel de cada uno de los asistentes que parecen no notar nada que no sea la imagen de lo que esta ocurriendo frente a ellos, un despliegue de talento y de conexión pura entre los integrantes de One Direction.

Encima del escenario hay un lazo especial que les une, una cuerda invisible al ojo creada poe experiencias y días incontables vividos juntos. La cuerda es elástica y se enreda sin ser un obstáculo a sus pies. Baila entre ellos y les envuelve. Es parte de ellos y les defiende.  Encima del escenario no son cinco ni tampoco son uno. Son un juego de sombras y voces que vive de su música.

Con su guitarra colgada de sus hombros, Niall deja moverse de manera natural a sus dedos por las cuerdas, acariciándolas con pasión. El tiempo pasa entre canciones y complicidades con el público y mirando a sus compañeros Niall se da cuenta que este concierto les ha llenado a todos de magia. Se mueven con fluidez en el escenario pero con una chispa de adrenalina más grande de lo normal. El público les ha contagiado y juntos están creando una llama de fuego abrasadora. 

Una idea comienza a formarse en la cabeza de Niall cuando este posa su mirada en Zayn mientras el moreno está cantando uno de sus solos. Todos los sonidos parecen silenciarse en el estadio cuando Zayn llega a la perfección a una de sus notas altas y la sostiene durante varios segundos, sus ojos cerrados y la mano que no está sosteniendo el micrófono apoyada en su pecho.

Niall siente unas ganas repentinas pero familiares de acercarse a su novio y entrelazar los dedos de sus manos. Nota la necesidad de llamar la atención de Zayn cerrándole la garganta y dificultándole la respiración. Lleva años haciendo suyo ese sentimiento, el sentimiento de querer y no poder, un sentimiento demasiado extendido dentro de los 5 amigos - ya sea por dos parejas que en público han de fingir y sólo pueden ser entre paredes y sábanas, o una pareja que por distancia ha de aprender a echarse de menos sin echarse a perder. Niall sabe que Liam daría cualquier cosa por tener a Sophia todos los días a su lado como él tiene a Zayn, pero el rubio envidia la libertad de mostrar amor que Liam posee. 

Es mucho ya el tiempo que Niall ha tenido para aprender que a veces los actos más sutiles para el resto del mundo son los que más sacian su propia hambre: una pulsera en la muñeca de Zayn que le regalo tras un par de semanas separados en verano, camisetas intercambiadas al salir por la mañana de un hotel llevando el uno el olor del otro pegado a la piel durante todo el día,…

Por eso, cuando nota el cosquilleo en sus dedos que señala que estos ansían agarrar los de Zayn sabe lo que tiene que hacer. 

Los últimos acordes de What Makes You Beautiful resuenan en el estadio y One Direction desaparece del escenario entre gritos de fans ansiosos de que el grupo vuelva a salir a cantar más canciones. Liam, Louis y Harry aprovechan los cortos minutos de descanso para hidratarse e ir al baño, Louis susurrando algo al oído de Harry haciéndole reír sonoramente y taparse la boca con la mano cuando se le escapa un pequeño ronquido. 

Zayn está pasándose distraídamente una toalla por el cuello y la frente quitándose el sudor cuando Niall se acerca a él con dos bolsas en la mano. Zayn le observa mientras Niall llega a él y cuando se encuentra justo enfrente del chico moreno, Niall extiendo una de sus manos ofreciéndole una de las bolsas a Zayn.

“Tenemos poco tiempo.” pronuncia el rubio que no tarda en quitarse la camiseta que lleva puesta y sacar lo que hay dentro de su propia bolsa. Desdobla la camiseta que le han regalado esa misma mañana en su visita al Camp Nou con su apellido  y el número once escrito a la espalda y se la pone, estirándola de manera nerviosa sobre su torso mientras observa a Zayn sacar la camiseta que Niall ha comprado para él de la otra bolsa. 

“¿Me las has comprado para mí?” la voz de Zayn no es más alta que un susurro y Niall no sabe como interpretarlo.

Para calmar sus nervios trata de bromear, “No, es para Liam que está pensando en cambiarse su apellido a Malik.” 

La mirada que el moreno le lanza trata de ser firme pero Niall lanza una risita que tiene que ver con la adrenalina acumulada aún en su cuerpo por el concierto que no han terminado. Los técnicos de su equipo están ya volviendo rápido a sus posiciones, habiendo ya pasado los pocos minutos de intervalo que tienen antes de entrar en la recta final de la actuación. 

“Me gustaría que te la pusieras.” Se apresura a decir Niall, con la voz aún insegura pero manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los oscuros ojos de su novio.

No hay dubitación en las acciones del moreno cuando se despoja de la camiseta que ha llevado durante el concierto y se viste con la que Niall le ha entregado. El corazón del irlandés late con fuerza al ver la manera en la que el material acaricia las curvas de Zayn. Este da la media vuelta, y mirando por encima de su hombro derecho al otro chico le pregunta, “¿Cómo me queda?”.

Malik le recorre la espalda de izquierda a derecha y Niall traga saliva, boca seca y sangre ardiendo en sus venas cuando contesta, “Perfecta.”

Es quizá una tontería, Niall sabe a la perfección que es una simpleza, pero el hecho de que Zayn y él vayan a salir ante miles de personas coreando sus nombres con camisetas a juego le fascina. Ver que Zayn va a llevar puesta una camiseta que Niall ha comprado para él es un motor de funcionamiento. Niall no puede agarrarle la mano frente a todas esas personas, no puede rozar sus labios ni susurrar sobre su piel pero puede mirarle y saber que quizá eso no sea necesario si se tienen siempre el uno al otro. Por ahora pueden atrapar sus corazones dentro de sus pechos -el de Niall en el pecho de Zayn, siempre, _siempre_ \- hasta que sea el momento adecuado para dejarlos volar juntos. 

El ajetreo extremo en backstage separa a la pareja antes de que puedan decirse nada más y su equipo les pide colocarse en posición para volver a salir al escenario de nuevo. Los cantantes cogen de nuevo cada uno sus micrófonos y se preparan para las últimas canciones del que ha sido un concierto muy especial.

Con los tres chicos de por medio, Zayn adelanta un poco su cuerpo para poder captar la mirada de Niall y articular un mudo “Te quiero” con sus labios. Una sonrisa crece en los labios de Niall que le responde de vuelta el sentimiento antes de que el moreno vuelva a colocarse en su sitio correctamente. 

Cuando los técnicos les dan la señal, One Direction vuelve a salir al escenario a despedirse de Barcelona, de su gente, pero además de despedirse salen a darse las gracias mutuamente. Barcelona se rinde a los pies de cinco jóvenes genuinos y entregados, que a cambio agradecen a Barcelona el trozo de su corazón que la ciudad les ha robado. 

Zayn y Niall se miran desde esquinas opuestas del escenario y cantan bajo un cielo estrellado, corazones latiendo bajo un escudo que millones de personas de la ciudad de Barcelona y de todo el mundo llevan cosido a sus propios corazones. 

* * *

 El silencio de la habitación de hotel es ensordecedor después del concierto tan brillante que los chicos han vivido esta noche. Las luces parecen más tenues que de costumbre porque no se pueden comparar con los focos del escenario que hasta hace poco les iluminaban. El fantasma de la música aún les envuelve y les acaricia la piel aunque han pasado horas desde el final del espectáculo.

El viaje en furgoneta del estadio a su hotel ha sido silencioso pero emocionante, como si una corriente eléctrica conectara a los cinco integrantes del grupo y enviara las mismas señales a cada una de sus células. Harry y Louis, con sus manos entrelazadas, tamborileaban ritmos con sus dedos en las palmas de las manos del otro, y depositaban besos en cualquier parte de piel del otro que pudieran encontrar. Liam mantenía un ritmo constante con sus pies y, de vez en cuando, susurraba palabras de una canción sólo sonora en su mente. Por su parte, Zayn y Niall se mantenían también callados, pero más quietos que los otros chicos. Sus cuerpos no se tocaban excepto en el punto de contacto que proporcionaba el agarre que la mano de Zayn mantenía sobre la camiseta del Barça que Niall no se había quitado al finalizar el concierto. Ambos sabían que si caían en la tentación de tocar no iban a ser capaces de separarse en ningún momento. El magnetismo era demasiado grande y precisaban de intimidad, de espacio para ambos poder caer juntos del precipicio del deseo sin molestar ni ser molestados. 

La llegada al hotel por la puerta trasera no supuso ningún percance. Los chicos y su equipo se habían ido despidiendo poco a poco para ir dirigiéndose todos a sus respectivas plantas. Los cinco jóvenes, cuyas habitaciones están todas en la planta 18 del hotel, se dieron las buenas noches al salir del ascensor y con cortos abrazos y palmadas en la espalda, se habían dirigido todos a sus habitaciones sabiendo que al día siguiente les esperaba más adrenalina y ajetreo. Sabiendo que volverían a compartir de nuevo emociones inolvidables como llevaban haciendo juntos años ya.

Ahora, en su habitación, Zayn y Niall respiran hondo, llenando sus pulmones completamente de aire y dejando que el momento les inunde. Sin barreras, sin esconderse, vuelven a ser sólo ellos dos, sin miradas fijas en ellos ni roles que cumplir. La noche ha sido larga, pero es lo que queda aún de ella lo que a ambos les importa.

Dirigiéndose a la ventana situada al lado de la cama Niall la abre, dejando que entre algo de aire fresco en la estancia. La suave brisa de verano mueve las cortinas y sábanas blancas y el ruido de la calle es ahora algo más claro que hace unos segundos. El chico rubio enciende la pequeña lámpara que hay reposada en una de las mesillas de noche de la habitación mientras Zayn se sienta en la cama para, seguidamente,  dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón con las piernas colgando de él. 

“Apaga la luz de arriba.” La voz de Zayn suena plácida y Niall obedece, dejando la habitación  únicamente bajo la tenue iluminación de la lampará del lado izquierdo de la cama. 

Zayn respira fuertemente desde su posición en la cama, y tiene uno de sus brazos doblado sobre su cara tapando sus ojos marrones. No parece que tenga la intención de moverse en unos largos minutos así que Niall decide ayudarle a acomodarse aún más. Con movimientos silenciosos y seguros, se arrodilla frente a la cama, quedando así las piernas de Zayn frente a él, y desabrocha los cordones de las zapatillas del moreno, quitándole primero la derecha, luego la izquierda. 

Los dedos de los pies de Zayn se encogen ligeramente ante el tacto de la mano de Niall y Zayn mueve sus pies cuando nota los dedos de Niall en sus plantas. “No te atrevas a hacerme cosquillas, Horan.”

Niall suelta una pequeña carcajada y continua desvistiendo a su novio, desabrochando el botón de sus ajustados pantalones y empujándolos hacia abajo hasta que salen complemente de las piernas de Zayn, dejando al chico sólo en unos boxers negros que se pegan de manera muy sugerente a su cuerpo y dejan intuir su erección. Con decisión, la mano de Niall acaricia el bulto haciendo que Zayn lance un gruñido entre dientes y un ronco _“Niall”_ escape de los labios del mayor.  El rubio no deja que el tacto vaya más allá y se levanta quitándose la camiseta para lanzarla hacia la zona por la que queda su maleta. Zayn ha apartado el brazo de sus ojos y le mira con ojos negros desde la cama, encendiendo un deseo intenso en la garganta de Niall. Pero el rubio se agacha para depositar un suave beso en los labios de su novio y luego se aparta con rapidez antes de que Zayn pueda trazar con su lengua la boca de Niall. 

“Voy a refrescarme un poco antes, ¿vale?”

Zayn gruñe un sonido de queja ante la idea pero asiente, mordiendo su labio inferior. “No tardes.”

“¿Teniéndote a ti esperándome así sobre la cama?” Niall señala a la imagen lujuriosa que presenta Zayn. “Te aseguro que no quiero tardar.”

El irlandés se dirige al baño y trata de darse prisa allí. Sólo quiere echarse algo de agua en la nuca y la cara para tratar de aliviar el sofoco del verano catalán. Su piel está pegajosa y sabe que Zayn y él necesitarían una ducha, pero sería inútil dársela en este momento, sabiendo el deseo que ambos chicos sienten por perderse el uno en el otro. Cuando la noche acabe y hayan saciado las ganas que se tienen Niall intentará que ambos se laven antes de irse a dormir. Quizá, incluso, puedan disfrutar de otra ronda bajo el agua, las gotas rodando por la piel de Zayn, Niall tratando de perseguirlas, el pelo de Zayn pegado a su frente con la espalda del moreno pegada a la pared mientras Niall se arrodilla y—-. 

Niall sacude la cabeza ante la imagen que se forma en su cabeza y cierra rápidamente el grifo. No necesita de su imaginación teniendo a Zayn esperando ansioso sobre la cama. Se sorprende cuando al salir del baño su novio no está ya tumbado sobre la cama si no de pie con la espalda apoyada en la pared al lado de la ventana móvil en mano. 

“¿Todo bien?” Pregunta Niall, acercándose a la cama y asumiendo la posición que Zayn había ocupado previamente. 

“Sí, sí, sólo estaba mirando emails.” Zayn se separa de la pared y se dirige hacia el escritorio de la habitación para colocar su móvil allí. 

La respiración de Niall se corta cuando su novio se da la vuelta, dejando su espalda visible al rubio. La camiseta que Zayn lleva sigue siendo la del FC Barcelona pero no es la suya propia. En el tiempo en el que Niall ha estado en el baño Zayn ha cambiado su camiseta por la que esboza el apellido “Horan” a la espalda. 

Niall nunca ha sido posesivo, ni ha sentido la necesidad de marcar su territorio en relaciones y Zayn tampoco ha mostrado nunca ese tipo de gestos. Esas cosas son más propias de Harry y Louis que desde el minuto en que se conocieron se proclamaron el uno del otro. Pero con su apellido en la espalda de Zayn algo despierta en el interior de Niall. Sus manos ansían por agarrar a Zayn y no soltar nunca, por enterrar la cabeza en su cuello y clavar sus dientes en su piel, asegurándose de que todo el que mire al moreno sepa que hay alguien que tiene el privilegio de llamarlo suyo. 

“Zayn” La voz de Niall se corta y la habitación parase hacerse más pequeña cuando el moreno gira su cabeza para mirar al rubio por encima de su hombre. “Eres un cabrón.”

Esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción Zayn humedece sus labios con su lengua y pronuncia, “No sé a qué te refieres.”

“Vas a matarme.” 

La risa de Zayn es alta y se crea un hogar en el corazón de Niall que no puede frenar que en sus propios labios se dibuje una sonrisa ante el sonido. El rubio extiende su mano cuando Zayn se gira completamente para mirarle y el chico moreno la acepta entrelazando sus dedos entre los de Niall.

En unos pocos segundos Zayn se coloca sobre el cuerpo de Niall, sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas del rubio, sus manos apoyadas a sobre el colchón algo por encima de su cabeza. Niall se siente completamente rodeado por Zayn, envuelto en su familiar olor y perdido en el profundo color oscuro de sus ojos. 

La proximidad de Zayn nubla la mente de Niall que busca acercar su aroma incluso más pegando su nariz al largo cuello del moreno. El roce de su nariz es sutil, realizando un recorrido constante de arriba a abajo, una y otra y otra vez,  notando como Zayn traga saliva con fuerza. Niall deposita un suave beso sobre la nuez de Zayn y, no pudiendo resistirse, engancha con sus dientes un pequeño espacio de piel y tira de él en un suave mordisco.

Las manos de Niall se mueven de la posición que tenían sobre la cintura de Zayn y rodean la espalda del moreno, notando las letras que forman su nombre sobre la espalda de su novio y apretando sus brazos con más fuerza, obliga a Zayn a doblar sus codos y juntar sus pechos y caderas. Cuando las erecciones de ambos se encuentran, aunque sea entre barreras de ropa, ambos suspiran y tiemblan de placer, puntos brillantes formándose tras los párpados de sus ojos.

En un rápido movimiento, Niall consigue la suficiente inercia para revertir la posición en la que la pareja se encuentra, dejando a Zayn bajo su cuerpo y, por fin, juntando sus labios en una colisión inevitable de fuego y deseo. No es un beso coordinado pero ninguno busca la perfección del momento. No quieren un beso tímido y sincero, quieren devorarse el alma y hacerse pedazos para crear un sólo cuerpo que abarque sus dos corazones.

Las respiraciones de los chicos son cada vez más erráticas y el movimiento de sus caderas cada vez más desesperado. Zayn va a hacer amago de quitarse la camiseta cuando Niall para sus brazos, sujetando sus muñecas contra el colchón. 

“No te la quites.” 

Zayn levanta una ceja, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa de la cual ya sabe la respuesta.

“Sólo…” Trata de explicar Niall, pero no encuentra las palabras necesarias. “No te la quites.”

Zayn asiente suavemente, el brillo de sus ojos delatando su felicidad ante la situación. “¿Quieres que me dé la vuelta? Así podrás leer tu nombre sobre mí mejor, _Horan_.” La picardía con la que Zayn pronuncia las palabras debería ser ilegal y lleva a Niall hasta el filo de la locura.

“No.” Decide contestar Niall. “Prefiero verte la cara mientras te follo y te hago perder la cabeza.”

El “joder” desesperado que Zayn pronuncia sabe a victoria y el siguiente movimiento de Niall es el de desabrochar sus pantalones y quitárselos completamente para a continuación deshacerse de sus calzoncillos, quedando así sólo Zayn vestido sobre la cama.

Las manos de Zayn se impacientan y comienzan a recorrer el cuerpo del rubio de arriba a abajo mientras éste comienza un recorrido lento por su cuerpo, marcando su trazo con saliva y besos, sus labios infligiendo una dulce tortura sobre el moreno.  Al llegar a la altura de sus caderas, Niall agarra con sus dedos los boxers del mayor y los baja lentamente por sus piernas hasta quitárselos. Mirando por debajo de sus pestañas, Niall queda maravillado de la hermosura que Zayn presenta. Su piel está rosada y brillante de sudor y su estómago se mueve rápido tratando de llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno. Sus dedos tienen agarradas fuertemente las sábanas de la cama y tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, su cuello prácticamente suplicando ser mordido. A veces Niall se pregunta si Dios existe o murió de celos al darse cuenta de la perfección que había logrado al crear a Zayn Malik.

Sin demorarlo un segundo más, Niall recorre con su lengua la erección del mayor que trata de sofocar sus gritos mordiendo uno de sus puños.Con la mano que le queda desocupada Zayn agarra la cabeza de Niall, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello pero sin realmente hacer fuerza, solamente sintiendo las subidas y bajadas que llevan su polla hasta el fondo de la garganta del irlandés. 

La sensación difumina la vista de Zayn, pero el chico necesita más. “Niall, Ni.” Zayn jadea. “Quiero correrme contigo dentro.”

Con un último roce de su lengua, Niall separa su boca de Zayn y estira su brazo hasta una de las mesillas de noche para coger el bote de lubricante que alguno de los dos dejó ahí la noche anterior. 

Los dedos de Niall no dudan ni tratan de desesperar, sus movimientos son seguros y profundos, rozando el lugar exacto dentro de Zayn que hace que el moreno sienta que cada célula de su cuerpo se activa a la vez, un hormigueo recorriéndole las extremidades.  

Los jóvenes mantienen su labios pegados a los del otro, pero no es un beso exactamente. Sus respiraciones se mezclan y sus lenguas salen a veces pícaras a sumergirse en la boca del otro, pero no llegan a besarse. Son suaves mordiscos, choques de dientes.

Los minutos parecen convertirse en horas y Zayn tiene que hacer cada vez más esfuerzos para no caer irremediablemente al abismo de placer que Niall está creando. No va a poder aguantar mucho más así que agarrando fuertemente el culo de Niall con una de sus manos, le insta, “Niall, estoy listo. Por favor, por favor.”

Las súplicas de Zayn hacen eco en la habitación y son música para los oídos de Niall que en un fluido movimiento se sumerge en Zayn completamente. La presión es gloriosa y el ritmo que marca Niall es rápido, constante. 

Las manos de Niall agarran fuertemente los muslos de Zayn para colocarlos alrededor de su cintura y continuar con unas embestida más profundas. Por su parte, Zayn agarra los hombros de Niall con sus uñas, dejando marcas de arañazos en la espalda de Niall. La piel del irlandés es lo suficientemente pálida para que las marcas le aguanten días intactas y el pensamiento hace gemir aún más al moreno.

Ninguno de los dos chicos puede aguantar mucho más, la tensión acumulada del día palpable en sus movimientos erráticos. Niall no tiene ni que tocar la polla de Zayn para que esté gima por última vez su nombre y se corra sobre los estómagos de ambos. 

Los brazos de Niall comienzan a temblar y una chispa de orgullo calienta su pecho al ver la cara de gozo de su novio. Zayn, aún bajando de su orgasmo, agarra con manos torpes la cara del rubio para morderle el labio inferior. Llevando sus labios al oído de Niall, Zayn susurra, “Niall, correte.”

Es una orden imposible de ignorar, y con una última embestida Niall acaba dentro del cuerpo del moreno, dejándose caer en su pecho con la cara enterrada en su hombro. Sus respiraciones comienzan a acompasarse y la brisa que entra por la ventana aún abierta de la habitación es bien agradecida. 

Apartando un poco su cuerpo del de Zayn para no aplastarlo, Niall se coloca al lado del mayor, las piernas de los dos entrelazadas. “Deberíamos ir a lavarnos.”

Zayn asiente perezosamente sin ninguna intención real de levantarse. Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse ya de cansancio y  Niall sabe que está listo para dejarse caer en la cuna del sueño. Dulcemente, Niall acaricia la mejilla de Zayn, haciendo que el moreno gire la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se posan sobre los azules de Niall. Ninguno dice nada, no es necesario, toda la comunicación del momento se da entre los dedos de Niall y la piel de Zayn. Con el dedo índice, Niall recorre el contorno de los labios de su novio, que regala a Niall una sonrisa brillante y genuina, llena de amor puro y sin restricciones,  una sonrisa que no puede explicarse en canciones ni plasmarse en cuadros. Es una sonrisa reservada para la memoria de Niall.

Con un último suspiro, los ojos de Zayn se cierran y cae dormido. Niall no le va a despertar. En unos minutos se levantará de la cama y se dirigirá al baño, donde mojará una toalla con la que limpiar suavemente el cuerpo de Zayn sin perturbar su sueño como ha hecho decenas de veces antes. Luego, se tumbará al lado del moreno y dormirá con él, hasta que un par de horas más tarde ambos despierten y quizá se dirijan a la ducha juntos.

Por ahora, Niall se acurruca sobre el pecho de Zayn y siente su cuerpo relajarse. Por primera vez en todo el día consigue no pensar, evadirse de la realidad y sólo existir. Flotar sin rumbo. Amar sin límites.

Mientras los jóvenes descansan en su habitación de hotel, las calles de Barcelona continúan sus vidas. Brillan, palpitan y respiran. Cientos de historias ocurren en ellas. Historias silenciosas, eternas y apasionantes. Barcelona no se despide, Barcelona no cree en el adiós. Cree en los reencuentros y en la esperanza. Barcelona guarda secretos. El de Niall y Zayn es sólo uno de ellos.


End file.
